


As The Clouds Disperse

by 4mation



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 22:29:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3706341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4mation/pseuds/4mation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the clouds disperse and skies reappear, <br/>the Sun shines once again though it is far from clear. <br/>Instead of giving hope and life, <br/>it merely sheds light on what had happened in our strife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As The Clouds Disperse

As the clouds disperse and skies reappear,

the Sun shines once again though it is far from clear.

Instead of giving hope and life,

it merely sheds light on what had happened in our strife.

 

All we had longed and hoped to gain,

had simply been lost due to our greed, again.

And as nations and countries warred and fought,

all morals had been dropped without a thought

 

As the clouds disperse and skies reappear,

we can clearly see what we had done in fear.

Fear of gender, religion and race

had caused us to lose our faith.

 

We lost our dreams and pride,

instead choosing to pick a side

and fall victim to the corruption that had

once again made us cruel and bad.

 

As the clouds disperse and skies reappear,

nothing is left but ruins and smears.

Ruins of the civilisation we’d hoped to make,

Smears of the blood that became a lake

 

That was the time when heroes had lost,

whilst villains lived and cared not of the cost.

When every person fell to lunacy,

and the whole world lost its sanity.

 

Anything that supported the good

was demolished and ruined where it stood.

And all who fought immediately fell,

fell to the evil who were avatars of hell.

 

This story may seem like a lie,

a fantasy, a nightmare, but see how I sigh.

I was there to see our failure,

saw the dark side of our nature.

 

You roll your eyes and thinking none of this is true,

knowing that none of you would ever do

such a horrible thing to the world in which you live,

where everyone knows to take and give.

 

As the clouds disappear and skies grow dark,

you still think that we’re fools at heart.

That it was our fault that the world had died and the survivors are few,

but careful now: after all, we are you.

 


End file.
